Winchester's Family
by Luche
Summary: Dean a seize ans, Sam six, ils vivent chaque jour avec la peur au ventre… Castiel lui a le même âge que Dean et la souffrance est là aussi… Ils sont jeunes et pourtant, ils souffrent… Et s'ils finissaient dans une famille d'accueil ?
1. Chapter 1

Winchester's Family

Une nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci a Dem pour la correction, et Barjy une fois de plus merci pour ton soutien !

Enjoy

**Chapitre 1 :**** Sam & Dean**

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours venait de retentir, libérant enfin tous les élèves, heureux de rentrer chez eux… Heureux ? Non, pas tous. Dans le lot des «petits» malheureux, nous pouvons retrouver un garçon, taciturne, au regard vert qui en fait fondre plus d'une… Balançant son sac sur l'épaule, il se mit à soupirer, la troisième et l'examen de fin d'année, le stress des profs et son année déjà catastrophique… Ce soir, il allait devoir ramener son bulletin de notes et savait déjà que ça allait être une épreuve à passer… Encore.

**-« Tu viens en ville avec nous Dean ?**

**- non… je peux pas…**

**- oh…Alors bonnes vacances…**

**- c'est ça… »**

Et une nouvelle fois, silencieux au possible, Dean alla chercher son petit frère, il avait tout juste six ans et ce petit bonhomme avait le pouvoir de faire décrocher plus de trois mots à son ainé, il possédait une telle joie de vivre quand ils étaient juste tous les deux… Une énergie débordante ! Dean l'enviait, lui avait quitté l'enfance trop tôt… Bien trop tôt. Quand le petit Sam aperçut son aîné, un immense sourire avait orné son visage et il s'était précipité vers l'adolescent.

**-« Deaaan ! **

Une vraie joie de vivre ! Cela fit décrocher un véritable sourire au concerné qui prit le petit frère dans ses bras.

**Sammy !**

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ce petit brun, il le faisait toujours sourire. Il avait toujours cet instinct protecteur envers le petit bonhomme… En même temps, il n'avait que six ans, lui en avait seize.

**Allez viens Sam, on rentre… **

**- oh…non… je veux pas…**

**Je sais Sammy, moi non plus… mais on a pas le choix…»**

Pourtant, en disant ça, Dean sentait son cœur se serrer… Non, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, vraiment pas même, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Dean et Sam étaient seuls avec leur père, Sam n'avait jamais connu sa mère, cette dernière avait donné sa vie pour le petit dernier. Ils se retrouvaient donc avec leur père, qui se sentait seul, triste et fatigué. Jamais il n'avait compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas survécu, et jamais il ne le comprendrait. Il se sentait seul et surtout affreusement malheureux d'être piégé là. Il avait aimé la mère de ses enfants, il avait aimé ses enfants… mais pas à élever tout seul. Ce n'était pas l'option envisagée, mais la mort avait frappé et elle n'avait pas épargné la famille Campbell. La tristesse de Dylan Campbell se noyait jour après jour dans les tréfonds du whisky, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de supporter la vie. Une bien drôle de façon de le faire hein ? Ancien soldat, on lui avait soufflé l'idée de prendre sa retraite avant que les sanctions deviennent plus lourdes. En effet, Dylan avait un lourd passif pour violence, il était désormais un «retraité» de l'armée et cherchait -quand ça lui prenait- un emploi pour nourrir cette petite famille, mais il était bien plus souvent allongé sur le canapé dans un semi coma éthylique car la bouteille avait eu raison de lui.

Son passif et l'alcool ne faisaient en règle générale pas bon ménage, et Dean et Sam payaient les conséquences de sa lourde main. Dean s'arrangeait toujours pour que Sam – qui attisait depuis sa naissance la colère de son père – ait le moins possible à supporter les coups que leur père pouvait leur infliger, mais bien souvent, c'était peine perdue les coups pleuvaient sur eux deux. Dean arrivait tant bien que mal à cacher les marques de coups, mais pour Sam c'était bien plus difficile… C'était beaucoup plus difficile, les marques étaient sur ses cotes et les bleus étaient régulièrement éparpillés sur son corps, son bras avait été cassé déjà deux fois de trop… Comment expliquer ça alors que le petit garçon niait devant tout adulte que son père osait lever la main sur lui ? Les deux frères s'étaient promis de ne rien dire, ils ne désiraient en rien subir l'immense colère de leur paternel, et si ce dernier apprenait ça, ils signaient tous les deux leur arrêt de mort.

En dehors de son comportement avec son frère, Sam était un gamin très renfermé, il n'avait aucun ami à l'école et même s'il essayait, les autres avaient du mal à aller vers lui. Il n'y avait qu'avec Dean qu'il pouvait sourire et laisser exploser sa joie de voir son frère, son protecteur. Même la maîtresse avait essayé d'en parler avec le paternel qui avait rassuré l'enseignante en lui disant que ses enfants n'avaient pas de présence féminine à la maison et qu'il fallait comprendre le petit Sam.

Dean, lui, avait beau être «beau gosse», il restait souvent enfermé dans son mutisme, peu de relations, il avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens qui l'entourait, il restait méfiant, froid…et parfois bagarreur quand il s'agissait de sa mère ou son petit frère. Après tout, il y avait toujours la probabilité pour qu'à son tour, il devienne le bourreau de quelqu'un d'autre… Devenir comme son père… Cette pensée faisait toujours peur au garçon, vraiment très peur… Il souffrait de violence et ça lui arrivait à son tour de l'être… Il devenait purement et simplement un monstre et ça lui donnait la nausée.

Le chemin vers la maison était définitivement trop court, et Dean le regrettait amèrement, il serrait la main de son petit frère dans la sienne, il était aussi soulagé que son plâtre ait disparu de son autre bras la semaine précédente… La vue de la maison lui donna un haut-le-cœur, son ventre se noua et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, Dean stressait, il savait que sa professeur principale avait appelé son père pour prendre rendez-vous avec lui pour un possible redoublement… Il savait aussi que son bulletin de notes était arrivé et que ce dernier était juste catastrophique. La distance entre la porte et eux s'amenuisait et ses mains devenaient moites, Dean finit par ouvrir la porte, quand les cris de son père à demi saoul lui parvenaient déjà.

**« tiens tiens.. Mais voilà les petits salopards de gosses…**

Il approchait a grand pas, alors que Dean avait tout juste fermé la porte, ils étaient entrés et n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de rester, la fuite était impossible. Dean regarda son petit frère et murmura

**Vite Sammy, va te cacher dans ta chambre…**

Le regard du petit Sam lui brisa le cœur, mais l'aîné n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le protéger, et il fallait qu'il le comprenne. Leur bourreau était déjà là, une bouteille de vodka à la main, un sourire malfaisant sur les lèvres. Il finit par l'attraper par les cheveux et jeta Dean contre le mur. Un léger cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Dean et les coups pleuvaient déjà sur son corps, déjà meurtri par les coups précédents. La torture dura un moment, et Sam finit par se précipiter sur son frère et il commença lui aussi par se faire tabasser, se cassant le seul poignet qui n'avait jamais été fracturé jusqu'à présent. La douleur était présente chez les deux frères, Dean avait fini par entourer son corps blessé autour de celui de son cadet qui pleurait a chaudes larmes de douleur. Même si Dean essayait de ne pas pleurer, ses larmes se mêlaient à celles de son frère. Puis un énorme fracas se fit entendre dans le salon, suivi de beaucoup de verres cassés. Tremblant de peur, les deux frères ne bougeaient pas, jusqu'à ce que le silence inquiétant prenne le dessus… On ne pouvait distinguer que les hoquets et pleurs des deux garçons. Dean finit par lâcher son frère pour aller voir ce qu'il s'était passé… Et là, au milieu du salon, gisait leur père au milieu du verre éparpillé en mille morceaux. Il venait de faire un sévère coma éthylique et il y avait pas mal de sang autour…La peur au ventre, Dean finit par appeler les secours et ces derniers ne tardèrent pas.

Dean attendait les secours, et avait repris son frère dans ses bras, il était beaucoup plus rassurant pour l'ainé de l'avoir contre lui. Ils étaient tous deux remplis de sang, mais c'était bel et bien le leur.

Les secours ne tardèrent pas, et devant la situation, les policiers furent aussi appelés… La situation était bien plus complexe que jamais.

**« Dean ? Je… Je m'appelle Meg, je suis assistante sociale… est ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis là pour vous aider tous les deux… Il faut que tu me dises… pour ton petit frère si c'est pas pour toi… Est-ce que c'est votre père qui vous a fait ça ? Est-ce que votre père a levé la main sur vous ? »**

Cloué dans son mutisme, Dean regarda Meg et les larmes se mirent d'elles-même à couler… Il était à bout, épuisé de se battre depuis des années, fatigué de devoir constamment mentir. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Dean se sentait «en sécurité» et Meg avait quelque chose de rassurant, il finit par hocher doucement la tête. Ce soir, ils allaient pouvoir dormir en sécurité.

_« Bien que le monde soit plein de souffrance, il est aussi plein de victoires »_

_Helen Keller_


	2. Chapter 2: Castiel

**Chapitre 2 : ****Castiel**

Les cris résonnent dans ce petit appartement, et comme chaque fois, Castiel est dans sa chambre, il essaye de penser à autre chose, ses devoirs sont faits, et rien de tel qu'un livre pour essayer de s'évader. Chaque soir, sa mère travaille, enfin… elle travaille tout le temps. Castiel s'est habitué depuis le temps. Seul enfant, il a vite compris qu'il était un accident de la nature, mais malgré tout, sa mère l'a toujours considéré comme l'ange qui a illuminé sa petite vie. Elle essaye de lui offrir une vie correcte, qu'il ne manque de rien… Il n'a pas de père, il ne se fie pas aux multiples hommes qui défilent dans cet appartement.

Ce soir, tout semble être différent, c'est encore calme, mais il n'a pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre. Il sait que c'est pour le protéger qu'elle le lui a interdit. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que les gémissements de plaisir – et souvent simulés- se fassent entendre, mais ce soir, il y a plus que de simples gémissements… Des horribles cris de douleurs saisissent Castiel par une immense peur à l'estomac, plus les minutes s'écoulent, plus les cris sont plus angoissants que jamais et plus la mort approche. La souffrance avait l'air telle que Castiel ne put se résoudre à rester dans sa chambre plus longtemps, il débarqua dans la chambre de sa mère, elle venait tout juste de perdre connaissance sous les souffrances infligées. La génitrice du petit Novak était nue, inconsciente et en sang, une scène que son fils n'allait jamais oublier, gravée pour toute la vie. L'homme eut un sourire malsain aux lèvres et profita du trouble de Castiel pour fermer la porte derrière lui à clé.

**Oh, mais ça va être encore plus marrant tiens…**

Il poussa le garçon de seize ans sur le lit – sa mère étant sur le sol – et lui déchira ses vêtements, il ne prit pas la peine de le préparer plus que ça et s'immisçant en lui sans le moindre remord de lui faire du mal. Le garçon ne put retenir un cri de douleur, ce soir, le dernier pan de son innocence venait d'être brisé. L'homme ne modéra aucunement ses coups, quitte à le faire saigner, il s'en foutait royalement, tout ce qui l'excite, ce sont les cris de douleur qui attisent son envie. Il ne tarda pas à venir en lui, dans un soupir de satisfaction, il se rhabilla et laissant à Castiel un peu de répit. Le petit brun aux yeux océan était loin de se douter de la suite. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fit pleuvoir une pluie de coups sur le corps choqué de Castiel qui le suppliait d'arrêter, mais en vain. Alors que la mère du garçon commençait à s'éveiller, son violeur finit par prendre l'arme posée sur la commode et lui tira en pleine tête sous le regard pétrifié du garçon qui tomba dans les pommes… Le coup de grâce, le coup de trop…

Un voisin avait entendu le coup de feu, il avait très vite alerté la police qui ne tarda pas. Quand les secours entrèrent dans l'appartement, tout avait été retourné... Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où Castiel et sa mère étaient. Il y avait un corps sans vie et celui de Castiel, laissé pour mort et tous deux dénudés. Les secours se hâtèrent autour du garçon qui fut rapidement transporté à l'hôpital. Il fallut plusieurs heures de chirurgie pour que le corps du garçon soit plus ou moins en état, il avait des côtes de brisées, une jambe de cassée et c'était une fracture ouverte, la rate avait explosée sous la violence des coups, et un gros traumatisme crânien… Bref, c'était pas joli à voir… Le viol en plus…

**Si ce garçon s'en sort, ce sera une véritable chance...** Déclara le médecin à l'assistante sociale fraichement débarquée**.**

**Hm, je sais pas trop si un viol, les coups et assister au meurtre de sa mère est une véritable chance pour ce garçon… **

Le médecin soupira, il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais ils devaient rester positifs.

**Il a une chance d'avoir oublié tout ça… S'il se réveille. Le traumatisme est assez important. Pour le moment, il est en vie dans un état critique, la suite dieu seul peut en décider… Mais il peut se réveiller et rester dans un état végétatif…**

Le chirurgien laissa Meg seule à regarder le gosse « dormir » avec autour de lui beaucoup de machines pour connaitre son activité cérébrale, cardiaque et beaucoup de fils reliés.

**Je ne crois pas en Dieu, mais j'espère que tu t'en sortiras… Tu mérites une vie… Une belle vie petit… Et je me battrais pour toi… Je te le promets... Mais bats-toi….**

C'est le cœur très lourd que Meg rentra chez elle, retrouvant son mari qui avait compris qu'une nouvelle fois, elle avait dû endurer quelque chose de dur. Il essayait toujours de la soutenir, mais des soirs comme celui-là, il se contentait juste d'être l'épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait pleurer, assis dans le canapé à la bercer et caresser son dos. Il détestait les saloperies qu'on pouvait faire à ces gosses là… Il savait que ça détruisait sa femme.

Meg ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, elle l'avait appris très tôt, un cancer des ovaires à l'âge de 19 ans, les chirurgiens avaient dû tout lui retirer dans le but de sauver sa vie… Elle avait encore quelques rendez-vous de routine à l'hôpital, mais la maladie s'était éteinte et elle pouvait vivre normalement… Mais sans enfant... Elle aurait aimé en avoir… Elle avait rencontré Crowley, un chic type qui l'avait souvent aidé à l'hôpital, il était infirmier pédiatrique et était tombé sous le charme de Meg. Quand elle lui a avoué ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants, il l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'ils pouvaient toujours adopter… C'est comme ça que devenir assistante sociale naquit dans la petite tête de Meg… et pour pallier le manque, elle s'était plongée dans le travail et s'occupait souvent de causes perdues ou presque. Ce soir, elle craquait… Elle craquait rarement, mais entre les Campbell et là le petit Novak, à quelques jours d'intervalles, ça faisait peut-être un peu trop.

**Peut être que tu devrais faire une petite pause Meg, personne ne t'en voudra… On peut partir en vacances quelques jours si tu veux…Tu as besoin de te ressourcer !**

**Non, tu ne comprends pas.. je peux pas les abandonner ces gosses… Mais le petit Castiel… Je te jure, je déteste ces salopards… Comment on peut oser s'en prendre à des gosses innocents… comment**

Et un nouveau sanglot, Crowley ferma les yeux et tenta bien de la bercer pour la calmer. La soirée allait être très longue… Personne au boulot de Meg ne connaissait cette femme faible qui s'écroulait dans les bras de son mari… Non, elle était toujours forte, intransigeante et elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire… Ça faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'exceptionnel … Quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait définitivement compter… Elle avait toujours les cas les plus difficiles et elle échouait rarement… Mais quand elle échouait, le pire arrivait. Pour Castiel, Sam et Dean, elle ferait en sorte de tout leur donner si elle le pouvait… Et ça encore c'était une qualité que peu de personnes avaient.

_Remember my child : Without innocence the cross is only iron._

_Souviens toi de cela mon enfant : Sans innocence, la croix n'est rien que du fer._

_Nightwish "Bless the Child"_


End file.
